Chat noir in a space adventure (English version)
by Universe15
Summary: Because of an akuma chat noir ends up on another planet where he must help people to stop a villain who wants to rule the universe.


**Author's note:** this is my first miraculous Ladybug story and the characters do not belong to me and originally it was in Spanish and use the google translator.

* * *

There was a fifteen-year-old boy and his parents entering the school their parents had moved to Paris for the work they had, he did not like that because he had to start again in a new school where he did not know anyone and knew that they could make fun of why he believed in the aliens, even though he knew about the akumas attacks but he knew that did not mean they were going to think the aliens existed, while he thought about that he went to the address.

**Inside a classroom**

Everyone was paying attention to the class until the bell rang for rest and everyone left.

-What good time of rest we go to the playground-said Alya to her friend. And both went out together with the other classmates.

Already finishing eating Marinette was watching a certain blonde who was in the courtyard.

-Friend because you're not going to talk to him and invite him to the movies again -said Alya to Marinette -we've even kissed him even if on the cheek.

-I'm- Marinette was going to say while Alya was dragging her away they were so distracted that neither of them realized that they collided with a guy who had a magazine in her hand-I'm sorry I did not notice where she was going-she said apologizing with the boy-hey, I have not seen you before, you're new here-Marinette asked.

-If I'm new, my name is Antonio-said the stranger, they saw that he had a magazine then they noticed that it was about extraterrestrial issues.

"Do you like extraterrestrial things?" Alya asked.

-Yes-answered the somewhat embarrassed.

-Well a boy who believes in extraterrestrials that nonsense-said a voice behind them that turned out to be Chloe. Then Kim approached that as the others heard what they said.

-It is true that it is not possible that they exist -I speak Kim

"Chloe and Kim, do not tell her that after all we've been through," Marinette said.

-It is true, after all we are not supposed to have seen things before that should be impossible, who says that the aliens can not exist -said another voice that belonged to Adrien that approached them together with Nino and all the others in the patio they paid attention to what they were saying.

"Still, it's ridiculous to think that aliens exist," said Chloe.

-You know you should not judge the interests of others-Antonio said leaving there.

**In the school bathrooms**

-It can not be my first day and you already know that I believe in extraterrestrials, and that girl mocking me saying that they do not exist, if only I could prove they exist-Antonio said angrily.

**Inside a dark den filled with butterflies, a huge window was opened in the presence of a masked man**

-The anger of believing in something no one else believes, and that they make fun of you, is a perfect victim for my akuma-said Hawk moth took a small butterfly in his hands, filling it with dark energy-flies my evil akuma and helps that person.

**Back with Antonio**

He was in the sink holding the magazine he had, which was introduced a black butterfly and immediately that figure was reflected in the face of the boy.

-Nova I am Hawk moth nobody believes there are extraterrestrials, because I will give you the power to show them that they exist, in exchange for the miraculous of Ladybug and Chat noir -I speak Hawk moth.

-Okay Hawk moth-answered the accepting.

**In the school yard**

-Chloe and Kim should not have told him that-I speak marinette.

-Hey, but it's true what I said-declared Chloe.

Suddenly everyone heard a voice above the ceilings and there they saw the silhouette of a boy with green skin and hairless and an astronaut suit with a magazine in his hand.

-Paris ... I'm Nova mocked that I believed in the aliens because now I'm going to show them that they exist-I speak the screaming and then throw lightning that gave to teachers who were there and disappeared.

"What did you do to them?" Marinette asked.

-The teleportation to a planet with intelligent life, that way they will realize that the aliens exist and you continue -he replied pointing to Chloe and Kim.

Soon everyone ran to find a place to take refuge, only Martinette and Adrien went to look for different places to transform.

While Nova had left school to wreak havoc teleporting people to other planets, she was about to shoot more people when she felt something hit the hand where she had her magazine causing her to almost release it.

-You hear green skin because you do not go down from space to the earth-said Chat noir.

-My name is not green skin is nova soon everyone will know that beings from another planet exist -said Nova shooting him with his magazine, rays which elusive, and then Ladybug came entangling his yoyo around the arm of the akuma.

-Hello nova ... it's time to end this, said Ladybug, when Chat noir approached.

"It's nice to see you again, My lady," said Chat noir coquettishly, taking her hand.

"It's not time for your kitten flirting," she said turning to chat noir without noticing that the akuma took off the yoyo and was about to shoot her, only chat noir realized.

-Watch-exclaimed Chat noir making it to the side receiving the shot and disappearing.

-nooo-scream Ladybug

**To be continue…**

* * *

**Author's note:** I thought I hope you liked them, I am sorry if the development of the akuma was very fast but this story will focus more on what will happen on the planet where Chat noir ends, if some decided to help me with names and appearances to put the characters that will be extraterrestrial and an extraterrestrial villain would thank them, and more games of words and jokes to chat noir since I am not very good with that of inventing games of words and jokes.


End file.
